Gold Rush
by LovexCouragexCoffee
Summary: Just a very fluffy one-shot in which Blaine sings a song called Gold Rush to Kurt, who persuades Blaine to put himself singing on YouTube. Sorry about the summary, story is much better than it sounds. Review & favourite please?


**A.N: Yeah, I officially can't update chapters to stories. I can do most of the stuff, but have no idea how to choose the document I want to upload. So until someone tells me via PM or a review (hint hint), I'll be writing one-shots. Like this. Enjoy and review! I had to kinda change the song lyrics to make it make sense, so if it sounds weird, that's why.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, it's characters, YouTube or Ed Sheeran's song 'Gold Rush.'**

Kurt and Blaine were at Kurt's house in Kurt's bedroom. They weren't making out – they had already done that. They were slightly bored now, so they were lying on Kurt's bed next to each other, looking into each other's eyes and occasionally saying kind things like, "I love you so much," or "You're so sexy," or, "You have the most beautiful eyes in the world."

"Kuuuuuurt! I'm bored! Can we go on YouTube and sing karaoke? I found a song by a British singer that I really like and I want to sing it to youuuuuuuu!"

"Calm down, Blaine. I'll go get my laptop, and you can sing to your heart's content." Kurt hopped off Blaine's lap and went to fetch his laptop.

When Kurt returned, he had his laptop, like he had said and handed it over to Blaine, you opened up YouTube and typed in 'gold rush ed sheeran'. He clicked on a video with the lyrics and soon the sound of a guitar began to fill the room. The happy-sounding intro lasted just over ten seconds before Blaine began to sing.

"Smoke alarm went off at nine  
I woke up, wiped the sleep out of my eyes  
He left a note "I'll be back in 5"  
Well, I'm still waiting for that moment to arrive, hey  
I was told to put my job in front of you  
But it won't hold me like you do

But I do it for the love  
Waiting on the gold rush  
Keep it on the edge  
Smoking on a roll up  
When I see my friends  
All they say is hold up  
Blaine, remember the time  
When we were in school  
Listening to grown ups  
Didn't learn a thing  
But then again you know what  
You know how to sing  
But you don't know anything  
Other than that

So maybe you should learn to love him  
Like, like the way  
Maybe you should learn to love him  
Like, like the way  
Maybe you should learn to love him  
Like, like the way  
And maybe you should learn to love him  
Like, like the way  
You want to be loved!"

Kurt smiled. His boyfriend was officially perfect. He couldn't help squealing, "Awww, Blaine! That was so sweet of you! You have to sing that in Glee, everyone will love it! But seriously, I've never heard of," Kurt looked at the computer screen, "Ed Sheeran. Who is he?" Kurt kissed Blaine quickly – he couldn't let his boyfriend sing to him without a kiss (unless they were in a place with a risk of homophobes).  
"How about we ask Wikipedia?" Blaine grinned before typing 'Wikipedia' into the search bar. Then then proceeded to type 'Ed Sheeran' into the search bar.

They read the page together, and Blaine started to fangirl over the fact that he had a music video that featured Rupert Grint. You know, because Blaine loves Harry Potter. "We HAVE to watch that video!"

They then began to listen and watch Ed Sheeran on YouTube. They laughed at the fact that someone commented 'Best thing that happened to gingers since hair dye'.

By the time they had watched an hour's worth of Ed Sheeran, they started to talk about their favourite song, video and what they liked about him. Blaine's favourite song was Gold Rush, his favourite video was Lego House (this was the song with Rupert Grint) and he liked that Ed Sheeran had done loads of gigs just to get to where he is today. Kurt liked the song The A Team, he liked the video for You Need Me, I Don't Need You and he liked that Ed Sheeran didn't care about looking different to other pop-stars.

"You know what we should do? Film you singing and put it on YouTube," Kurt smiled.

"What if some homophobe starts commenting something horrible, Kurt? Or if people hate me? I hate people who think they-"Blaine started, but was interrupted by Kurt, who said, "Shut up, you can pass for straight easily, and they will love you, Blaine. You are my brilliant, amazing, sexy, talented boyfriend. I know they will love you."

Blaine grabbed the side of Kurt's face and kissed him. _What did I do to deserve a boyfriend who loves me this much? _Blaine thought. They broke apart when Kurt announced that Blaine had better start practising and warm up his vocal chords because Kurt planned to post the video today so Blaine would see the amount of likes and positive comments as soon as possible.

*The next day*

Blaine logged onto his YouTube account and checked how his video was doing. And nearly fell out of his chair. He grabbed his phone and called Kurt a.s.a.p.

"Kurt! You will never believe this, but overnight, my video has more than 10,000 views and a few thousand likes! Thank you so much for making me put myself on YouTube!" Blaine was talking really quickly because that was how happy he was.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I'm so happy for you, baby! We should do another video! Maybe Cough Syrup, or Teenage Dream, that was amazing, but Misery was also brilliant-"Kurt squealed.

"Calm down! WE can film another next weekend, we'll let me get a load of subscribers, hopefully, by then we will decide what I'll sing and we can film it. That OK?" Blaine grinned to himself. His life was totally awesome. He had a load of people on YouTube who liked him, a group of excellent friends and a gorgeous boyfriend who he really loved.

**A.N: Please review & favourite, but no story alerts, this is just a one-shot. Sorry for any British-isms, like how I spell the word 'favourite' and stuff. **


End file.
